Murphy's Laws of Whateley
Murphy’s Laws of Whateley, is Joe Gunnarson’s second Murphy story. It was released on 2017-02-28. It runs from 2007-03-01 to 2007-08-27. It follows Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes. Although Murphy appears in later stories in the Outcast Corner arc, there is no direct sequel with Murphy as a primary character. Summary 2007-03-01 Joanne collects orders for her snack run into Dunwich. As she’s preparing, she has to fend off Vamp’s attempt to slither into the racket. Joanne goes to the shop to work on her car. Kodiak and Loophole arrive to get in a bit of alone time together away from people. 2007-03-04 Someone captures Murphy and Vamp, ties them up somewhere in the tunnels, and then tries to transfer Vamp’s BIT into Murphy. They’re rescued by Security. Then Murphy has to deal with TCS (Total Cellular Starvation) since she’s down to 70 pounds. 2007-03-08 Joanne has a fun time with the little kids playing zero-G bounce house, then she winds them up with a sugar high to hand off to Tansy. So she gets assigned to the sewers. 2007-03-09 The sewer plumbers don’t want Joanne in the sewers. Ever. Something about her munching on space warps. If the doesn’t go quietly, they threaten to have her assigned to grading papers. 2007-03-10 Joanne attempts to pull a prank on Wondercute and it backfires, although she gets back at Jay-Arm for giving her a 1.7 on the attempt. Then she has an amusing talk with Nacht. Joanne’s friends in the Lit Chix practically drag her to Doyle for a checkup because of what’s happening to her after the incident being used as a test dummy in the sewers. 2007-04-06 In Brick Combat class, Phobos suddenly has a burnout and dies. 2007-04-19 Joanne, Ayla, Janine and the Outcasts go to the devisor labs to talk to Jobe about whether what (s)he’d done at the beginning of the school year had been responsible. Jobe says that Alfred Dietrich, who worked for Wulfin the Purifier, had made genetic changes, including a “kill switch.” That had caused the death. 2007-05-30 Joanne is looking forward to enjoying lunch with the Lit Chix when the situation between Elaine and Maggie over Elaine’s bear spirit blows up. Joanne manages to do exactly the wrong thing and leaves the Lit Chix. 2007-06-03 Joanne attends the memorial for teachers, staff and students who had died that year. 2007-08-27 Joanne returns to Whateley Academy. Characters *Murphy Joanne Gunnarson *Froggy (Mentioned, name, no detail) *Seraphim Kerry (mentioned, name, no detail) *Thorn (mentioned, name, no detail) *Grabby Hannah, Joanne’s roommate (minor character) *Franklin Delarose Security chief Delarose *Payola Platoon Third platoon, Whateley security (Mentioned, no detail) *Techno-Devil Malachi Diabolik (very minor character) *Loophole Elaine Nalley - one of the Lit Chix *Solange Tansy Walcott (side character) *Hamper (Mentioned - no details) *Damper (Mentioned - no details) *Vamp *Kodiak Wyatt Cody - head of the Alphas (side character) *Outcast Corner **Jericho leader of Outcast Corner **Diamondback member of Outcast Corner **Razorback **Eldritch Caitlin Bardue **Anomaly *Jobe Jobe Wilkins, biodevisor *Psydoe Diamondback’s roommate (Mentioned) *Colin Forsythe First Platoon Lt. in Whateley Security *Elizabeth Carson Headmistress of Whateley Academy *Truck (very minor character) *Ricou (very minor character) *Jimmy Trauger super-shifter *Phobos *Deimos Phobos’ sister *Fury composition of Deimos and Phobos, super-rager. *Mega-Death (very minor character) *Generator instigator of Wondercute *Lillian Dennon Brick instructor *Tatsuo Ito Ito-soke Martial Arts instructor *Stormwolf One of the student security auxiliaries *Mule Member of the Grunts *Dr. Heavy gravity warper in Hawthorn *Three Little Witches *Ember fire manifestor in Hawthorn *Diz Aster another Thornie *Morrie One of the sewer plumbers. Does not want Murphy in the sewers. *Wondercute Walking sugar-shock **Generator **Bugs aka Bunny. Devisor *Bad Seeds club for children of super-villains **Nacht Kate (side character) **She-Beast Jadis Diabolik **Techno-Devil Mal Diabolik **Cheese The less said, the better **Nephandus **Vamp **Flicker one of Solange’s enforcers **Fade another of Solange’s enforcers * Lit Chiks *Ophelia Tenent *Alfred Dietrich *Wulfin the Purifier Category:Stories Category:Joe Gunnarson